Meeting No. 2
23/10/18 Key Points __TOC__ Description Trustworthiness of Sources: * Same story: different sources * Images: Daily Mail/newspapers had lots of pictures, images of space etc. * Images: Research Paper and Journal (Nature) had more graphs and technical graphics. * Main difference: Technical information and ease of reading content * Little evidence of "bias" in any of the sources * Merely changing the level of the content to match the target audience. Features of a good infographic: # Colour - varied, pastel, simple, light colours # Light coloured / Pastel background # Comparison # Statistics # Numbers rather than words # No chunks of text # Lots of images # Basic graphics - pie charts or bar plots # (Some are even) Animated # Separate sections for key ideas/ themes # Less is more - often very minimalist # No black borders? What we learnt... Abdullah By discussing the differences between 5 articles on the same topic, we able to see how best to choose sources in terms of their reliability and content. We then examined many different infographics in order for us to select a style to convey our information, whilst being engaging and concise. Adela After having previously read 5 articles presenting the same scientific subject, during this meeting we managed to pinpoint the main aspects that should be taken in consideration when analyzing the reliability of a source. We learned about science communication and how important it is to tailor the way that the information is presented in accordance to the targeted public. We also identified the main idea and the features that we would like to use for our infographic. Charlotte We figured out how we wanted our wiki to look like, what it would show and what features were the most important when it came to producing a good wiki. Jasper As a group, we explored five different sources of information on a technical scientific topic. We considered the importance of evaluating what audience the source is targeting, and why it's important to take this into account when analysing the content presented in it. Rhys then showed us some examples of infographics and we discussed what makes an infographic interesting and readable - features we hope to replicate in our own. Miranda We started the session by looking at five different news articles about the same scientific discovery, we discussed the differences in how the story was reported by the different news outlets and how the level of information and complexity varied depending on the intended audience. We then discussed the features of a good infographic such as the type of content that should be included and how it should be presented, and we started to decide what we would like to include in our own infographic. Owen We started by talking about the five different articles we had read prior to the session and discussed how trustworthy the sources were. This taught us that when it comes to scientific journalism the majority of sources are factual and not opinionated like some articles on other topics may be. We then moved on to looking at some example infographics and decided as a group what we liked about each one so we could work out what sort of features we wanted to put into ours to make it engaging and educational. Rachel Simply browsing through available infographics online taught me a lot about how best to distill complex ideas and present them in an engaging and accessible way: colours, charts, diagrams, numbers and bold fonts make for a visually exciting page. We discussed how presenting various objects (the width of human hair, human cells, bacteria, polymersomes, atoms, etc.) to scale in size order may be an effective way of allowing readers to conceptualise what it means to be working with technology at the nanoscale. Victoria In this session we learnt about what sources are most reliable and how to present our research based on the audience we are targeting. We had a look at articles which all conveyed the same idea but some where in more detail and used technical words such as a paper where as newspapers made the information easier to read and therefore lacked some key words. Category:Meeting